


A New Home

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I am Robbing all the Tags now - LOL X'D), (I can't believe I wrote that), (wait - I just did), Adorable Connor, Alice Williams is Pure Daughter, Carl is Best Papa, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dadski, Elijah Kamski Has No Shame, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), HANDS DOWN, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, MILF Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Non-Stop Moe, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Pure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Someone Control Kamski, Someone Stop Me X'D, The Chloes Deal With It, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Kamski just got a home too big for just 4.So, he hatches A Plan.AKA: the "All the Protags and their Families are Living Together" AU that No One Asked For X'DEnjoy! XDWARNING:Kamski!





	1. A Plan

Kamski  _ stares _ at the vast building, with two floors and the several huge rooms he'd originally chosen.

“Chloe!’ he asks, “I honestly  _ bought _ this?”

Chloe smiles at her childish 'husband’, the two androids of her same model type giggling softly, not really holding all of Chloe's ladylike professionalism.

“Chrissie, Charlotte and I thought it most appropriate, you then fanboyed at the size of the place, given your experiments, which resulted in you buying it on the spot.”

Kamski huffs, dropping his bags, as he looks at the girls…

...Before a  _ smile _ , broad and angular, comes to his face, a hand going to his chin.

“Then we'll just need  _ roommates _ to fill the space!” he grins.

“Oh, who would that be?” Charlotte asks.

“Anyone we know?” Chrissie chimes in, as she holds the top of her sun-hat down against the wind.

They'd gone deviant not long after the end of the revolution, not that that really changed anything… Well, anything but how motherly and sisterly the three could get.

“I think I'll visit them in person… But, first! Come on! We have  _ decorating _ to do!”…

 

Carl waves both Markus and Michael away as they move to help him, the old man scowling.

“I'm fine! I may be paraplegic and old, but I'm not  _ that frail _ !” Carl frowns.

“Sorry, Carl…” Markus says, backing down.

“I'm sorry,” Michael says, lowering his hands.

Carl sighs, as he adjusts his breathing apparatus himself, getting it just how he wanted it, before waving for Michael to help him through.

“I know that my getting worse put you both on edge, but you must remember _ I am old _ , a  _ human _ ! I have nearly reached the end of my life, which I accept, as my memories with you three boys,  _ my three sons _ , holds  _ you _ as my legacy, beyond my work, beyond this house and all of my fortune. Because we are all just that in the end; memories to empower others, to inspire those who come after us and act as both an encouragement and a warning to those descended from us.”

Markus and Michael are silent, as Carl smiles up at the blank canvas.

So far, it held the outlines of three people, a fourth at its very heart, yet there was still much space around it, ready to be filled with colours and textures of its own.

The peace and quiet, however, is broken by a doorbell, a recognizable name being spoken, as the three turn to find none other than Elijah Kamski walking in, Chloe at his side.

“Good morning!” she greets.

“Elijah! It's been a long time since I've last seen you!” Carl smiles.

“Carl! And I see you have two of your boys with you! That is excellent!” Elijah smiles.

Carl's smile  _ tilts _ .

“You give me the feeling of this not being just a friendly chat,” he remarks.

“Well, I recently bought a place, moved in and found it  _ extremely too big _ ! I almost decided on selling it off, despite having all the rooms I _ wanted _ , until I had a thought…”

Elijah smiles.

“And you're currently _ here _ because…”

“I think having the first android leader, the first - and last - deviant hunter, as well as the first Jericho-affiliated, official family of Kara, Alice and Luther, not to mention the families of Markus and Connor, all under one roof sounds quite entertaining! It would also benefit you all, in your own ways, such as Alice actually getting  _ loving _ father-figures and Connor actually having more than a tsundere, alcoholic detective and his fluffy dog for role models in regards to understanding his own emotions!” Elijah grins, “Also, all three of my girls kind of looked at the people I was thinking of and activated their mother-modes on me; it was quite terrifying… No offence.”

“None taken,” Chloe smiles, “I just sent further information on the place to your tablet and Markus’ desk, I also would like to say that Alice is mature for her age, as well as being twelve. I personally think that a crabby pair of grandparents like you and Lieutenant Hank Anderson would be _ extremely _ worth the time and effort.”

A smile comes to Carl's lips.

“Speaking of grandchildren…” he smiles, turning to his android sons, “Isn't the Connor you mean the one who Markus keeps on worrying over when his friends come round to chat? The one that North keeps on baiting him with photographs of?”

Markus facepalms, as Michael  _ laughs _ .

“It is!” Michael grins, “Though I remember Markus getting North to let Connor know about the existence of said photos after the first batch!”

“Photos? Of  _ my innocent son _ ?! For our  _ maturest _ son?!” Elijah asks, looking with surprise to Markus, then Carl.

Carl  _ hums _ non-commitantly, as Markus stutters over something to say.

“Have you asked the others, yet? I'd also like to meet them, if that isn't too much of a trouble…  _ Including _ Connor.”

Elijah  _ grins _ .

“Of course! I'll keep you posted!” he replies, “I'm asking the Detectives, next, before heading to Canada to ask Kara and her two relations!”

Carl nods.

“Well then, keep me posted,” he says, as Elijah shakes his hand, before shaking Markus’ with a broad grin.

“I'll call you after talking with everyone else!”…

 

Hank opens the door after the fourth peel of the bell...

...Then he tries to close it.

"Oh, come _on_ , Hank! Hank?! Hankie-boy!" Kamski pleads, sticking his foot in the area between the door and doorway.

Hank just tries to push _harder_.

"Owowowowow-"

"Hank? Why does it sound like Mr Kamski's at the door?"

Hank pauses, quick enough for the door to fly open and Connor to be lifted off his feet in a hug.

" _Connorr~_! How's my _favourite baby boy~_!" Kamski coos, Chloe giving Hank a small, cheery wave as the other two girls enter, one "accidentally" thumping Hank in the chest as he closes the front door, making Hank curse and peer at the alluringly-dressed android.

"Charlie! He's older than me, be nice!" Kamski stage-whispers.

The android rolls her eyes.

"My name is Charlotte, the second-most mature of Elijah's babysitters, though you could say I am the most mature, given my elder sister's practically married him already," Charlotte says curtly, Chloe laughing lightly as Kamski gives an offended " _Charlotte_!"

"Elijah," Charlotte replies, one side of her mouth quirking upwards.

"Hello, I'm Connor," Connor instinctively says.

There's a pause for a moment.

Sumo barks.

"What do you guys _want_ , anyway?" Hank frowns, rubbing where he'd been thwacked.

"I have too much _space_ in my house! _So~_ I thought I'd have the First of three particular Android types, plus their families, as wel as the first Android Family, living there! Of course, my girls and I fit in with Chloe, the first official android to pass the Turing test, then Markus is the First Android Leader and _Connor_ is the first Android Detective! Then, you have Kara, Alice and Luther, who make up the First Official Android Family, as that is usually categorised as two adults and a child. I also believe Alice would _love_ Sumo; don't ten year old children always adore fluffy animals?"

"Wait... Do you mean the ones that Hank and I tried investigating, though they then got away?!" Connor exlaims, "B-but won't they hate me? I endangered them a-and-"

Connor's pulled into a hug by the female android dressed in retro, summer-like clothing, the baby-blue floral dress smelling of lavender and roses as she gently hushes Connor, before taking both his hands in her own, calming him.

She meets his eyes with hers.

"That was _your programming_ , yet you _let them escape_ ; does that not give you a chance? You're also _different_ now. Besides; we're planning a meeting to see if everyone's compatible, first; you'll be fine, alright?"

" _I STILL HAVEN'T SAID "YES!"_ " Hank yells.

Elijah grins.

"You just did," he grins.

"Where is this damn building, anyway?"

"Edge of town, though about a two mile drive from the DPD," Kamski hums, "Oh! Also, I don't think you could really say "no" to an endless supply of alcohol and free help for getting Connor to understand things more; you _must_ admit his social skills are lacking... Even if that makes him _adorable_!"

Hank frowns.

"Also, I think Alice and Carl would be good for you... Oh and Chrissie, hee; she's an excellent cook and I've lost count of the amount of times she's been so motherly and kind to everyone..."

Chrissie, the android gently holding Connor's hands, gives a small giggle.

"I'll send Connor a copy of the information," Chloe giggles.

Hank is silent, reading through the tablet he'd been handed...

"...Fine, we'll go to the meet-up, but it's only if I feel alright with leaving Connor near the others, as well as _you_ , that I'll agree to it properly, got it?!" Hank scowls.

Elijah lights up, grin brough.

"Crystal!"

Connor looks between the two humans with confusion.

"It's an expression, don't wory about it," Chrissie hums, gently patting Connor's hand, before the four guests leave... Though not without Chrissie cooing at Sumo.

"Please remember to bring Sumo for the meet-up, alright?!" Chrissie grins...


	2. Two Down, One to Go!

" _Finally!_ " Elijah grins, as they reach the services station just after the boarder. He is the first out, practically racing, shades and all, inside.

"I told you we're babysitters," Charlotte hums, calmly climbing out the limo, before helping Chloe and Chrissie out.

"Aww! You have to admit, it gives him youthful grace, to be able to do stuff like that!" Chrissie giggles.

"Chrissie, never turn any more bitter than us two, please," Chloe hums, smiling at her sisters.

"Maybe! It depends entirely on what situation we find our dear Android Family in! I mean, there are _literally no rights made_ about them here!" Chrissie chirps, seeming to shine with her own innocent warmth.

Charlotte and Chloe are suddenly flanking Chrissie quite closely.

"Shall we get Elijah something to eat and drink?" Chloe says.

"Yes," Charlotte says, as the limo door closes and locks, "The car will be quite alright, but I suggest we three stay together, alright?"

"OK!" Chrissie beams, "Oooh, I wonder if they have _muffins_!"

 

Kara, as the clock hits twelve on a Saturday afternoon, does _not_ expect to find none other than Mr Elijah Kamski on the doorstep of the modest flat she, Luther and Alice resided in.

"Ms Williams, I hope you don't mind if we come in?" he smiles, giving a playboy smile, three android women behind him.

She hesitates, looking at the girls.

"Ah! I'm Elijah Kamski, these three are Charlotte, Chrissie and Chloe, my girls."

"Hello!" the florally-dressed android waves, smiling broadly, "I'm Chrissie!"

Kara finally steps back, holding the door open wider.

"Come on in..." she says, nervous.

Alice is in their living room, Luther looking up from his book.

"Hello! I have a proposition for the three of you!" Elijah grins.

"Whatever it is, we do not want it," Luther says quickly.

"Even if it means permanent protection for you three, a chance at having a larger family and to not have to hide being and android?" Chloe asks, smiling politely.

"Chloe!" Kamski pouts.

"You're being intimidating, let Chrissie and Chloe handle things, maybe-future-brother-in-law," Charlote hums, pulling him out of the way.

"There's two other families we've asked to also be part of this! One of them is Markus and his father and brothers, Carl Manfred, Michael and Leo Manfred."

"The artist?" Luther asks, "Carl Manfred, the artist?!"

"The same!" Chrissie smiles, "And Markus _is_ also the Jericho Leader!"

"OK..." Kara says, wary.

"Also my surrogate boy!" Kamski grins.

"We were getting to him," Chloe laughs, "You may know the other two, though they'll also bring their dog, Sumo; Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor, who you may know better s the _ex-_ Deviant Hunter. He needs some... Social guidance, shall we say? He's _much_ too innocent for a Detective, at any rate."

Luther's expression turns flat, as Alice's eyes widen, Kara frowning.

"You can have his file, if you want?" Chloe hums.

"No thank you," Kara frowns.

"Here are the buildings details and a copy of what we plan," Chloe hums, as Chrissie hums, as the information is sent.

"So, um... What do you say? For the whole, living together thing?" Chrissie asks, tilting her head to a side innocently, curly hair bouncing slightly.

"...We'll meet them," Kara nods at last, "But you _promise_ that we can bail out after the meeting?"

"Of course!" Chrissie smiles, "We'll pay for transport and moving stuff and anything else you need!"

Kara is noticeably mentally communicating with the other two, as Elijah hums, rocking on his feet, before pulling out one of his phone, plugging in a wireless earphone, Charlotte peering over his shoulder.

"Elijah, stop reading through Connor's latest case file with Markus' latest interview in the background, you may be proud of you sons, but that can class as _stalking_ , you dolt," she frowns.

"But Connor's so cute! Listen; _"At 2:15PM, Eastern Time, We went to interview the witness, given the amount of idioms and phrases coming from his mouth, Connor ended up having to wait in the car as the Lieutenant had to extract the witness's statement alone._ _"_ That basically translates to Connor being so clueless and innocent of what was being said that the Lieutenant had to stop Connor getting confused! That's just the sweetest thing!" Elijah coos, unknowingly having attracted a small audience, "Markus is always so mature and model-like, he and Connor really need to visit eachother beyond their weekly meet-ups!"

"Excuse me?" Kara says, arms crossed.

Elijah looks over, smiling broadly as he pauses what's on his phone, pocketing it.

"We'll go to the meet up and go from there."

Elijah's grin _sparkles_.

"Brilliant! We'll send you the address where we're all meeting up in a few days and go from there!" he chirps, the four returning to Detroit shortly after...

 

"WE _DID_ IT!" Kamski crows, running around their living room, "Oh my _god_ I'm so _happy_! Now, we just need for the meet up to go well and _my kids_ and those _cute_ three will be here! Ha _haa_!" Elijah crows, not even having changed after arriving back.

"Oooh, Elijah, Connor's just wrapped up that case! Turns out the killer was the guy with the place that stank of cleaner!"

Elijah runs over, as he turns the TV onto the news with a clap of his hands.

"Show me!" he exclaims, running to flop on the couch by her...


	3. Meeting Up

The revenue they go to is an old Pub, a whole back row of the store neatly arranged for thirteen, though a space had been cleared for a fourteenth, a doggy-mat placed on it.

Kamski grumbles to hismelf, fiddling with his collar, before a neatly-manicured hand slaps them away.

“ETA one minute, things will go as they’ll go, Elijah; no need to get so panicked,” Charlotte frowns, as Chloe and Chrissie are talking cheerily over where who should sit.

The Manfreds arrive first, with Markus, though Leo is not with them.

“Leo says he thinks he’d rather look after the house whilst we’re here; more likely that he’s just going to take advantage of the space in the living room to spread his papers everywhere…” Carl chuckles, Kamski leaning over to give him a hug and a pat on the back.

“Shame! I was curious how he was getting on; the hidden Manfred, right?!”

“Not for long; he  _ is _ building up his reputation in working out fair prices and such for people’s artwork…”

“I just hope he doesn’t disturb the tarp over your latest work…” Michael hums, as he wheels Carl to his place.

Kara, Luther and Alice arrive next.

“Yey! You’re here!” Chrissie cheers, “I was wanting to talk cooking with you, Kara; we may have databases of recipes, but there’s always those  _ fine details _ …”

Kara laughs, as Luther smiles, accepting Markus’ hand, before helping Alice into her seat, taking his own beside her…

 

Finally, Connor and Hank arrive, Sumo padding alongside Connor, who was dressed in a pastel-blue suit, Hank having pulled his hair back as he’s in a white leopard-print suit.

“Hello!” Connor waves, meekness showing in the way his fingers twitch slightly when he obtains their attention.

“Connor!” Markus grins, walking round to hug the other boy, “Lieutenant!”

Hank shakes Markus’ hand with a grin.

“Still got your Robo-siah wardrobe, I see,” Hank smirks.

“Sorry that we’re a little late!” Connor smiles, as the three go to their seats.

The seating ends up as, anti-clockwise, Luther, Markus, Connor, Sumo, Hank, Chloe, Kamski, Carl, Michael, Charlotte, Chrissie, Kara, and Alice.

"Would it be alright to take Sumo off his leash?" Connor asks, Sumo giving a happy "Rarf!" at the sound of his name.

"I think so," Elijah hums, Connor giving a warm smile as he does so.

Sumo immediately starts taking he opportunity to start sniffing round, tail wagging a mile a minute, before he peers up innocently at Carl, Carl chuckling as he reaches down, gently scratching Sumo behind the ears as Sumo happily starts thumping his tail on the floor.

"How old is he?" Carl asks, smiling.

"Three and a half, Got him as a pup," Hank smirks.

"Sumo, paw!" Connor smiles.

Sumo immediately raises a paw up to Carl.

"Hello, Sumo!" Carl smiles, gently shaking it.

"Aww, he's quite the gentle-dog!" Elijah grins, when Sumo pads goes to greet him.

This statement is met with a happy bark and Elijah finding the hand he'd been petting Sumo with getting covered in doggy-slobber.

"He's a very affectionate boy," Connor hums, as Chloe laughs, handing Elijah a handkerchief, as Sumo barks, padding over to sit by Alice.

Alice, being only physically ten, looks slightly wary for a moment, until a soft snout gently nuzzles her hand.

About two minutes later, as a waiter comes over, Alice is happily petting the gentle dog, who's set his head in Alice's lap, tail once again happily thumping against the floor.

"To be honest, with how much you talk about him I as curious about meeting Sumo," Markus admits.

Connor's LED cycles amber.

"Have I really spoken about him that much?" he asks, embarrassed, as Hank is nursing some whiskey, Carl has lemonade and Elijah has some pink concoction he promises is mostly grapefruit. Alice gets cola with a slice of pineapple and a twizzly straw, Alice's face lighting up as she happily starts drinking, thanking the waiter.

Her smile at that moment is broad, with this backlight of innocence that makes her look absolutely _precious._ It even wins a smile from Luther, which broke up the impression of him being a giant grizzly bear in _seconds_.

They talk of non-essential things, until Carl asks about the size of the largest observatory, the room Elijah promised could be turned into an art room.

"The entire room is made of bullet-proof glass, though lower down panes are also composed in a way so, should they somehow be successfully smashed, they'll break into less hazardous pieces," Elijah grins, "My workroom is at the opposite end of the house, given some of my electronics are heat-sensitive and that room can be easily modified to have a different set of temperature controls. The bedrooms are just down the hall from that observatory, plus the garden just comes off from both observatories, it itself is quite big, which I know Cassie and Charlotte like. The main entrance comes off the main reception room, which will be a very god idea if the media figure out about us, which I hope won't happen for a good while, or at least until we've all settled in."

"In that case, if we go through with everything, I should have North, Simon and Josh on standby for crowd control if they _do_ find out..."

"I hope they don't; Reed would become insufferable," Hank grumbles.

"He hasn't been, since Pamela got annoyed at how much he harrasses the rest of us," Connor chuckles.

"Reed?" Kara asks.

"Detective Gavin Reed, age 36, has a superiority complex that he deals with through the three cats he has at home and a thick sarcasm at the office that he likes using on other Officers, case in point, me, Officer Chris Miller and the Lieutenant, given I'm the newest, Chris is the most squeamish of us and Hank because his attendance record went quite low until I came along," Connor smiles, "Though Chris now has a son, so it's quite humorous when Gavin tries to use that as a point for reaction and Chris gets quite protective. Otherwise, one of the Officer Androids, such as Pamela or Paul, get quite annoyed at Gavin for his ill-treatment of his peers and act like quite the parent, themselves."

The way Connor talks, he seems, himself, to emulate a puppy, head propped on his hands, eyes closed with a youthful warmth in every plastic pore of his face, LED cycling a cheery blue.

"Oh, do you know I finally got him to drink he's coffee when he asked me for some?! I don't know why, but when he turned to leave the lounge, he then turned back and took the coffee I'd made! I was really happy!" Connor smiles, as Hank mumbles something about "Gavin and his damn coffee prank".

Sumo pads over to Connor, pawing as he gives a little whine.

"Oh, we'll be outside for a moment, alright?" Connor says, as he re-attaches Sumo's leash, guiding him from the pub.

"What did he mean abuot the coffee thing?!" Kamski frowns, crossing his arms.

"Gavin and a handful of the other officers who like acting like jerks think it's OK to take advantage of Connor and try to embarrass him by asking for coffee, then just leaving Connor when he's made it. The only reason Gavin actually drank it that time was 'cause Fowler wanted some coffee himself and wasn't taking any of Gavin's shit. Fowlers the Captain of our department, by the way."

Kamski _glowers_.

"And no one _does_ anything?"

"Do you want to be the one to tell Connor that the ones he's been trying to get along with are just sh- idiots wanting to see if they can get a rise out of him? Cause he's insecure enough as it is. Usually one of the others end up drinking it, anyway, like Chris and I, but otherwise we try to tell him that it's okay if he doesn't," Hank scowls, "Fowler can do all the writing up he wants, but in the end Reed's just gunna keep doing that, 'cause he thinks it's funny."

Hank is quiet for a moment, before swigging back the rest of his whiskey, "Of course, we're keeping an eye out, 'cause as soon as Reed doesn't find that enough, as soon as he leaves aside any of our warnings about trying anything else, we can swoop in and smash him for attempted assault."

There is a fire behind Hank's tone, protective and firm despite his old age, as he leans on the table.

Elijah smirks.

"Good, but I think for now I'll pull a few strings; maybe have some new security cams installed may help, correct?"

Hank smirks, tilting his head.

"Public humiliation?" he asks.

"If things were to be "accidentally hacked", maybe..." Elijah hums.

Markus sees how on edge this sets Kara, though Luther notices first.

"You two are sounding like a pair of foxes, please tone down the bloodthirsty aura," he says politely, "We already had to deal with that at Zaltko's."

"Sorry," Hank says, leaning back in his seat, "So, how's Canada?"

Connor returns to find the others laughing over one of Kara's work stories.

"I see we have a lioness amongst us! That idiot definitely deserved what he got," Carl smiles.

It's a surprise to see they'd already hit the evening.

"Given that we've all been here for a good four hours, I take it the idea of living together will work well?" Elijah asks, smirking.

"I believe so," Carl smirks, as they talk over further arrangements...

(Alice falls asleep partway through, as does Sumo and Connor, Markus ends up carrying Connor as Luther gently picks up Alice, making the small android look _tiny_ in her Uncle's arms...)


	4. Moving In

Kara, Alice and Luther are the first to arrive, though, due to travel distance, they end up having to arrange a full move, stuff included.

Then, it's Hank and Connor, a van following behind with everything they owned inside, Sumo asleep in the backseat of Hank's car, puppy-pad and blankets beneath the oversized pupper.

"Anything for your rooms you can move in now, other stuff we'll wait until we can sort through, so that will be put in the second room behind the garage," Kamski says, as Chrissie waves to the man in charge of the van.

"Um-" Connor hesitates, "There's boxes labelled "Cole"... I mean, they're usually in my room..."

"So they can go into your room, if you want," Kamski says, raising a brow, as Connor's grin returns...

 

Finally, the Manfreds arrive.

"Leo gets to keep the main house," Carl says, after all the greetings, "So, I have a rather large piece that will need to go right into the studio..."

"I propped a door to your ne workroom open out back," Kamski smiles, Carl nodding, as he waves to Michael, who's helping the people moving the van _filled_ with Carl's art things.

For the next hour, Kamski, Hank, Chloe, Kara and Carl are talking over the things all moved into the spare room, as a plan is drawn up.

Hank's sofa, along with three of Carl's, are moved into the living room, which also get arranged with Kamski's two, Luther and Connor moving them about.

They end up settling Sumo's bed in the living room, which wasn't even separated from the corridor by a wall!

On the opposite side of the building to the bedrooms, to the right of the living room and observatories, is the kitchen, two offices, a dining room and Kamski's room,

Between Kamski's office and the bedrooms is a gym, the main reception and a minor reception, where the hats and coats for everyone, as well as outdoor things, including Sumo's leash and doggy-raincoat.

 

The kitchen ends up with two toasters, a plus-sized microwave and several other appliances that Markus, Connor, Michael and Kara had all taken note of.

In the middle of it all, though, was a greenhouse.

Connor had paused at the sight of it, Hank ending up running back to lead him away, as Connor had seemed ready to overheat, grin broad.

"Can I?" he'd asked.

"Later," Hank had stated, Carl laughing softly at the way Connor was acting like a small child at the opportunity.

"I take it you enjoy gardening?" Carl smiles.

"I could do basic types of plants in our front garden, such as carrots and potatoes and daffodils, though then people would let their pets and kids run through, because we let Sumo loose in the backyard when we get back late after work..." Connor explains, before grinning, "Somehow, actually being able to feel and smell stuff is really comforting for me..."

They're, thankfully, done with the Andersons' and Manfreds' things by the end of the day...

Before repeating the process the next day, though it doesn't take as long, given Kara, Alice and Luther had so little.

This, however, excluded Connor getting to meet Alice's toys.

"And this is Connie!" Alice grins, holding up a toy fox, "They've been with me the longest!"

Connor's sitting opposite her, crossed legs nearly touching, in a small ring of cuddly toys, only about eight being there, most patched and worn from love.

"They're adorable!" he coos.

"I know!" Alice giggles.

"Connor! Where's Sumo's bowl?" Markus calls from the kitchen.

"If you're by the doorway, look to your right!" Connor called back, grinning.

Hank is sitting on the couch, partially watching them as he's also watching the telly, Luther sitting with his feet propped up on a chair as he's quietly knitting, a small smile on his face.

"Hank! Why is you jacket coated in _mud_?!" Kara yells.

Hank snorts, as Connor looks up.

"Connor, don't you-"

"He got tripped over by Sumo yesterday!" Connor calls back, before turning to Hank, "There."

Hank facepalms, as it has Alice's eyes widening.

"Why's he embarrassed about that?" Alice asks.

"Because he doesn't like people knowing he's a big teddy-bear below all the gruffness and stuffing," Connor whispers, Alice tilting her head, before Connor adds "He's basically like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh."

This obtains another peel of laughter, as the mental image of Hank with Rabbit's ears and whiskers, hands stuffed in his pockets with Rabbit's annoyed expression...

 

Finally.

It comes down to dealing with the greenhouse.

Connor looks through, before carefully harvesting and placing any salvageable plants, setting them out in the outdoor sun as he cleaned out the greenhouse, finding the way part of the floor through the living room and corridor could be flipped over to reveal a gravel strip leading to the patio doors in the living room.

Connor then, with a tip from Carl, takes Markus and Alice to buy seeds and small sproutlings.

Of all of them, it's the small pine tree that has Markus asking.

"I'm going to plant it in the centre; most people would have them on the outside of their garden, like a wall or guard... I want one in the middle, not only to represent time, but because... Well, us winning is a new beginning, right?!" Connor smiles, before a grin comes to his face, "Also, I can decorate it at Christmas! We ended up buying a fake one last year, so this year we can have a real one!"

At that point, Alice had finally chosen the flower seeds she wanted, running back to Connor and Markus.

"Look!" she grins.

Conor looks up, a grin coming to his face.

"I think we can work with these!" he smiles, "We just need some pots, compost and maybe we can buy you your own gardening set!"

Alice's eyes _sparkle_ , as they find the rest of what they need, then go to pay...

 

(The next week includes even _Carl_ and  _Kamski_ trying to plant something, setting the plants, pots labelled, with the others in the conservatory...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one thing to make my 3-4AM stint writing this _even better_:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxNoE7aBHH4  
> JONATHAN YOUNG'S 2ND LATEST VID!!!  
> X'D  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ..."I forgot the lyrics, but we're gonna keep going!" *swings around accidentally broken keytar strap*
> 
> Oh, and:  
> Do you think Kamski and Gardening are a good idea? 8u8


	5. Foodie Habits

The night after they were all settled, Kara can't sleep.

So, she decides to cook.

It's a habit she's had since she became a part-time chef in Canada, getting up when everyone else would be asleep to cook all her stresses away, storing the food away for the morning.

Maybe...

Waffles.

Wait, no, a sponge cake; she could add icing and-.

To hell with it, she'll cook what she cooks.

Whipping out a frying pan, the vegetable chopping board and the correct, thick-bladed knife for vegetables, she neatly cuts onions, garlic and mushrooms into small slivers, as she sets about caramelizing the onions in a third of the pan, before moving to fry the rest, as she turns on the overhead vent that funnelled away the steam rising from the pan.

Next, she adds in mayonnaise and mixed herbs, as well as a pinch of salt and pepper, before turning the heat down as she pours some macaroni into a pot.

For the next while, she is carefully cooking the food until it's complete.

It is as she's draining the macaroni that she gets interrupted.

It's Charlotte.

"Heads up; you did a thing you shouldn't while Elijah's asleep," she warns.

"Hmm?" Kara asks, as she shakes and rinses the sieve of cooked, tube-shaped pasta.

"Elijah's a foodie," Charlotte says, you have about a minute before he comes hunting after whatever it is your cooking - Chrissie and Chloe had to stop him deciding to just go food-hunting without clothing."

Kara pauses, eyes widening.

"W-what?!" she hisses, "This is me, stress-cooking! I-I can't exactly-"

Charlotte huffs.

"Chrissie stress-cooks, though she makes cookies and stuff, not full-course meals. She can show you tomorrow. Or, at least, today, after Elijah's woken up at a reasonable hour."

Kara raises a brow, as she mixes the sauce and macaroni, pulling out three lots of tupperware and a bowl, filling the bowl, before filling the tupperware with the leftovers.

"This should be enough for the boys and Alice without Elijah eating it all, right?" Kara asks, giving a slightly-pleading look to the more stoic of the three sisters.

Charlotte is silent for a moment, before opening the door wider, as Elijah pokes his head in, yawning.

"I smelt food, then I woke up. Feed me," Elijah states.

Kara _points_ , Elijah lighting up as he hops onto the stool by the counter, as he picks up the spoon Charlotte fetched.

It's...

Kara doesn't know whether to take the way Elijah devours her cooking as a compliment or an offence.

His statement after devouring the whole bowl answers her.

"That's _delicious_ \- feed me more. Now. _Please_."

Kara scampers over to the tupperware...

 

The next morning, Michael goes to make Carl breakfast, only to find the Chloes with differing faces of humour, Elijah asleep on the counter by an empty bowl and plate, as well as _Kara_ looking a blend of embarrassed and done with the world.

Her eyes flicker over to Michael.

"...I'm going to bed. You can handle this," she huffs, whipping off her apron, Michael catching the cloth with ease, before placing it on his own frame, opening the fridge and calmly observing half of the items within were gone.

Well, at least there were the ingredients he wanted for three proper, british breakfasts in there.

Removing the second-to-last carton of eggs, Michael sets up to start cooking, as Connor enters, Markus not that far behind.

Connor takes one look at the situation and heads _straight_ for the coffee machine, as Markus just stops in surprise.

About three minutes later, as Michael's just finishing the egg and is flipping the bacon, soft snores stop...

 

About one and a half hours later, Carl and Hank, strangely enough, decide _not_ to question Markus and Connor's hasty retreat to the market and DPD, though Carl takes one look at the two plates of untouched breakfast - scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice - before looking at the kitchen and _chuckling_.

"I believe I will need either Luther, or one of the girls to help me round today..." he chuckles.

Indeed, when Michael _finally_ emerges from the kitchen, the Chloes are following behind with a smiling, ready-for-the-day Elijah...

_...Who also has a bit more of a tummy folded around his nightgown's strap..._

 

(Kara and Chrissie disappear for the rest of the day when Kara's finished recharging, Luther's confused, Alice gets distracted by Sumo and Hank retreats to work as Carl heads for his studio.)

( _No one questions it.)_

_( **NO. ONE.** )_


End file.
